A Wedding to Remember
by PrincessTYC15
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino are finally going to get married but not if Temari has something to say about it. ShikaIno. one-shot story.


Hey you guys sorry I've been gone so long but it is almost time for me to go back to school and I just wanted the best that is left out of my summer vacation so I decided to give guys a one shot that I made during my spare time hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the borrowing the characters for my stories that is all.

* * *

_"So today's the big day for me" Ino thought to herself._

Ino looked at herself in the body length mirror with a smile planted on her glowing face. She was wearing a white wedding gown that came off her shoulders, with a white veil over her face. Today Ino was to be marrying her high school sweetheart Shikamaru Nara.

Ino heard a knock at the door, "come in."

In came her bridesmaids Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura, her maid of honor they were all wearing a long blue gown and a blue flower in their hair.

"Wow Ino you look beautiful... so can you believe that today is the day" Hinata said waving her blue hair out of her face with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Yeah I mean can you believe that this happening" Sakura told Ino.

"Yeah I mean it has been so long since high school and now look at what's happened, Sakura is engaged to Naruto, TenTen is married to Neji, and Hinata's about to get married in a month to Sasuke…now I'm about to have my happy where's Temari I thought she was coming to the wedding" Ino asked everybody.

"I heard she wasn't gonna be able to make it…but I don't think that would be a good idea you know…she used to out with Shikamaru in middle school in all" TenTen explained.

"Yeah I suppose you guys are right" Ino sighed knowing how Temari wasn't going to be comfortable at the wedding though the two were good friends.

Another knock landed on the door, "come in."

In came Ino's dad, Inoichi with his long blonde hair in a ponytail wearing a black tux.

"You girls do you mind leaving me and Ino to talk for a minute."

The girls nodded and left the room to give the two some father daughter time.

Ino's dad sighed and smiled graced his lips, "Wow it's really amazing…my little girl isn't so little anymore after today how are you feeling."

"Nervous ready to do this…where's mom."

"Oh she's out there sitting in the pews…she wanted me to give you this…it's what she wore on her wedding day" Inoichi showed her a butterfly with diamonds all over it and fastened it to the bun.

"Oh it's so beautiful tell mom I give her my thanks…um Dad…how did you guys feel on your wedding day."

Inoichi scratched his headed and then exhaled, "Well your mom I have no idea how she felt that day, but I know how I felt…I felt as though we weren't gonna make it we were gonna fall apart, but then your grandpa told me everything was going to be fine and it was…Ino you and Shikamaru will make it together in life if you believe and remember how much you guys have loved each other over the years, remember that."

Ino looked up at her father and smiled brightly before embracing her dad into a hug, "Thank you….Daddy."

* * *

_"Well the day is finally here i'm finallygonna get my girl."_

Shikamaru was checking himself in the long mirror. He was wearing a black tux with his hair into a pineapple ponytail and his diamond studs in his ears, also making sure he was ready to marry the person he had loved since high school, but he was just too nervous and had so many questions rushing through his mind would they make it or would it be over as soon as it began. The door opened and in came his father, Shikaku.

"So looks like your having cold feet eh son...by the way your face is lookin' right now" he snickered lightly.

"Whatever dad…I'm just a little nervous about getting married" he told him.

Shikaku sighed heavily and then started to speak, "Shikamaru there is no reason to get so worked up all you gotta do believe you'll make till death trust me I felt the same way with your mom" Shikamaru smirked then held his hand out.

Shikaku took it and the shook it, "You'll make a fine husband Shikamaru."

"You've made a fine dad."

The door opened and in came his mother, "It's time."

* * *

The music started and the bridesmaids came out being accompanied the groomsmen and the Junior bridesmaid, Hanabi being accompanied by Junior groomsman, Konohamaru. The music soon changed and, everyone stood up from their seats as Ino appeared in the doorway walked down the aisle where her future husband awaited her with her dad accompanying her and, looking around to see everyone watching this moment.

When she made it to the end of the aisle her dad smiled at Shikamaru and told him, "Take care of my little girl" before he walked away to sit beside his wife.

Ino and Shikamaru stood beside each other smiling.

After saying their "I dos" the priest told everyone "if anyone objects to this and has reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

The church doors opened and a angry Temari came through the door, "I object" she said.

The audience gasped then Gaara and Kankuro ran in panting as if they ran a marathon. " Damn it she made it here…We're sorry we tried to stop her from coming here but she was too fast…sorry you guys...shit I'm tired from running all the way from the sand to the leaf" Kankuro said.

Gaara hit Kankuro upside the head, "Hey what the hell u fucking hit me on the head."

Gaara hit him again,"Shit man the hell is wrong with you."

"Your not supposed to be cursing in church unless you want the man upstairs(God) to get upset" Gaara told Kankuro.

Kankuro squeaked then went down on his knees and started to pray for forgiveness to god, while Gaara smirked and shook his head.

"Shikamaru how dare you damn it…why the hell are you marrying her, you weren't supposed to marry that little bitchy pig right here…it was supposed to be me you were supposed to marry Shika, ME,ME,ME,ME,ME!!!!!!!! I love you" Temari yelled out in fury.

"Whoa hold it, stop right there and, rewind now who the hell...who you calling a bitch you sand whore keep off my shika " Ino told Temari about to go and fight her only to be held by the waist by Shikamaru._"I gotta pray to god for all this cursing I'm doing in church" Ino thought to herself._

Shikamaru sighed, "Temari haven't we talked about this when we were in middle school, I broke up with you because you moved to the sand village and I didn't want to deal with a long distance relationship…plus I heard you were cheating on me while you lived here...so if we did get married you would have probably would have cheated on me still."

The entire audience went "OOOHHH" and whispers going around after the statement Shikamaru just said.

Temari gasped, "How'd you find out."

"We told him" Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto said.

Temari was in shock, "Why I though we were all friends here."

"We are but we haven't forgiven you for what you to Shikamaru" TenTen told Temari.

Temari was now beyond pissed and started charging towards the alter, making Gaara and Kankuro too late to try to stop her.

"Ino and Shikamaru stay where you are we got this" the bridesmaids and groomsmen told the couple. Sasuke and Naruto tackled Temari to the ground like football players, and held down her arms but, that didn't stop her from kicking wildly and, kicked both of them in the head, yet that didn't stop them from holding her down. TenTen and Sakura held her legs down.

Hanabi and Konohamaru stood there speechless, "what is going on here" Konohamaru wondered.

"Weird, psycho sand girl tried to ruin the wedding" Hanabi explained.

"Oh" he replied.

"Neji and Hinata get her pressure points but only enough to keep her moving" Sakura told the two cousins "Right…BYAKUGAN" they both said and began pressing Temari's pressure points.

* * *

When they were done Temari was unconscious and looked as though she wasn't breathing, "We said to paralyze her not kill her" Naruto yelled.

"You idiot she's not dead…see she's waking up." Temari eyes fluttered and then shot opened then she tried to move but, to no avail.

"Good let's throw her out of here now Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Wait Sasuke, hold on leave her here I want her to see the rest of the ceremony" Ino told Sasuke.

* * *

30 minutes later:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Shikamaru embraced Ino and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Temari tried to move but she couldn't as Neji and Hinata got all of her body paralyzed then she started crying and all the bridesmaids and groomsmen looked at her and they started laughing.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you Mr.& Mrs. Nara."

Some of the audience members cheered while some cried in happiness. Shikamaru and Ino walked down the aisle towards the doors smiling. "Hey Ino."

"Yes my husband."

"Remind me to get a restraining order on Temari."

Ino giggled, "You got it...but you know something this'll be a wedding to remember...i won't forget this day, neither will anyone else" Shikamaru smirked, "Yeah.. your right."

Then the two got into the limo to finish their magical day.

* * *

Well there it is my first one-shot it probably isn't very good but hey I tried my best so review please.

If you think it is good ill do some more one shots but better

see ya later I might update my stories but it depends on how much time i got on my hands due to all the stuff i gotta do including school and extracirricular activities.


End file.
